


An Attempt at Love

by aft33



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Scream (TV), Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aft33/pseuds/aft33
Summary: This story is about two men, who never realized they like men, and realize that they may be the perfect match. Story has not started yet. Waiting for people to vote on the two male leads. Look inside for more details.





	1. Chapter 1

So I have decided to do a epic romance kind of story with tons of sex, love, and drama. I want to do it between two male characters, either from the same show/movie/universe or completely different. the problem is that I can't decide which two guys to write. That's where you guys come in. Please comment your vote on which two of these guys you want me to write about...

  1. Bryce Walker [13ReasonsWhy]
  2. 'Topher [G.B.F]
  3. Chase Chrisley [ChrisleyKnowsBest]
  4. Clay Jensen [13ReasonsWhy]
  5. Sebastian Kydd [TheCarrieDiaries]
  6. Cage Wallace [The100]
  7. Zach Dempsey [13ReasonsWhy]
  8. Liam Booker [FakingIt]
  9. Joey Donner [10ThingsIHateAboutYou]
  10. Charles Van Dahl [Gotham]
  11. Stefan Salvatore [TheVampireDiaries]
  12. Bumper [PitchPerfect]
  13. Kieran Wilcox [Scream:TheTVSeries]
  14. Andrew Campbell [PrettyLittleLiars]
  15. Superman [SupermanReturns]
  16. Nicholas Forbes [StruckByLightning]
  17. Theo Raiken [TeenWolf]
  18. Jackson Whittemore [TeenWolf]
  19. Isaac Lahey [TeenWolf]
  20. Jett Stetson [BigTimeRush]
  21. Stiles Stilinski [TeenWolf]
  22. Jerome Clarke [HouseofAnubis]
  23. Jesse Katsopolis [FullHouse]
  24. Danny Zuko [Grease]
  25. Kenickie [Grease]
  26. Toby Cavanaugh [PrettyLittleLiars]
  27. Zack Morris [SavebytheBell]
  28. Warner Huntington III [LegallyBlonde]
  29. Boone Clemens [ScreamQueens]
  30. Jaime Lannister [GameofThrones]
  31. Brad [Baby Daddy]
  32. Jake Fitzgerald [Scream:TheTVSeries]
  33. Gene [Baby Daddy]
  34. Teddy Montgomery [90210]
  35. Will Kirby [BigBrother]



Now i know this list is long, so feel free to make multiple suggestions. Mix and Match to your hearts desire. Whichever couples sound like a whirlwind romance you would love to see, then write it down. I will select either the couple commented the most or the one the catches my eye the most.

I will not start this story for a while as to let more people comment and give their thoughts. Thanks and if you have any questions jut let me know.


	2. Decision!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I, and all of you, have a decision to make and some more to talk about!!

Hey everyone so I loved each and every couple that was submitted and I can't decide between two of them because they are so out of the box, but I have great ideas for both. In the end I will decide which of this two couple will be in the story, but I would love to hear from all of you which one you would love to see more.

Tell me which one you think would make a great romantic, sexy, and dramatic story to write about the most.

And also let me know any ideas you may have because why not.

Before I announce the finalists for you guys to vote on, I have also decided to still write some of the submissions that were made, but just for my One Shot Request work. Now if you would prefer me not to do that with your suggestion or have an even better one just let me know.

So here are the finalists....

Stiles Stilinski/ Will Kirby

AND

Kieran Wilcox/ Boone Clemens

Please pick your favorite as quick as possible. The sooner I get enough input to help me make my decision, the quicker the first chapter will come out! 

THANKS!!!


	3. Decision Made!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decision Made!!!!!!

Okay everyone! I made a decision! This was a lot closer than i thought it was going to be and a far harder decision. 

I did make a decision though! I will NOT, however announce who won. I will right the first chapter and post it within the next 3 days hopefully.

I will also submit a one shot on my one shot request piece for the one that lost this decision. 

Please leave me comments on what kind of stuff you'd like to see in this piece or what other characters on my original list you would like to make a secondary character or a one scene moment. 

Thanks for all your participation. Please take a look at my request pieces and send in as many requests as you would like.


	4. NEW REQUEST PIECES COMING SOON!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW REQUEST PIECES COMING SOON!!!!!

Hey everyone! I can't wait to show you guys what I have in store for this piece of work, and though I am busy with this and my other pieces, I feel that there are two categories that are underrepresented in the world of FanFiction. So I've decided that I will soon open to pieces that will be open for requests within the next two weeks.

I wasn't originally going to tell you what the categories are, but why not. So the two categories coming soon will be Underage and Sugardaddy!!!!

I love these and love everyone who has requested and/or liked any of my pieces. Please begin thinking of requests and be ready to submit. They will both follow the rules of this and my other pieces of work... so male x male only.

Thanks, have a great day, and enjoy all my work. 


	5. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a love story that will test those involved and those around them like never before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! This is the first official chapter for An Attempt at Love. Obviously the winner was chosen and the loser will be the next piece I write for my One Shot Request work. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this so far. Please let me know any ideas you may have and I will consider them and if I think it fits I will try to incorporate them.
> 
> I do plan on having Chad more int he story, but please let me know if you want to see anyone else from Scream Queens or another show. 
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe if you like my work. Enjoy the beginning to a very long story.

**CHAPTER 1**

What people never knew about the Lakewood murders was that the real reasons Kieran Wilcox killed was not because of any girl, but because of a guy he had met two years earlier. Kieran had made a connection like none other with a college guy years older than him, Boone Clemens. These two would have a romance that made the two of them into two of the most notorious murderer’s in the country. And this is how their stories began…

Kieran has always hated living in California. He hates the sun, the heat from the sun, the number of people always around, and the ridiculous number of hot guys that always turned out to be straight. Kieran almost always hung out by himself, but just the other day a friend, kinda, invited him to a party at Wallace college, which was about 30 minutes away. Kieran decided to go immediately, and to this day doesn’t know why he did. He had decided to drive up earlier in the day to look around the college. Wallace was always on his list for colleges in a couple years. At the college is when he decides to stop at a coffee house and get a cup before continuing his self-tour.

Boone has loved his entire life. Though his life started off very rough and weird compared to the normal person, he did love being able to go to college, join a fraternity, and make friends with the hottest guy he had ever met. Just a week ago he got to move into the frat house with a fellow freshman Chad Radwell. Their room was small, but Boone only loved that more. This morning Boone slicked his hair back with extra gel and put on his nicest golf uniform for his golf time with Chad. But before meeting with Chad, Boone decides to get coffee.

Sitting and sipping his coffee, Kieran can see a boy walk in wearing the preppiest of preppy clothes and slicked back curly black hair. He kept it a secret from everyone, but Kieran loved preppy frat guys and love men with shiny gel filled hair. Kieran watches as the boy walks into the bathroom. Kieran decides to follow him into the bathroom, though he had no need to go at all. When Kieran walks in, Boone looks over immediately, smiling.

Boone saw a boy who looked his age and was wearing a tight fitting grey shirt and jeans that really popped his ass. But the first thing Boon noticed about this guy was his long brown hair pushed back and shiny. Boone finishes peeing and walks over to the sink. The boy walks over to the sink too. They both look at the mirror and begin playing with their hair.

“Hey. I’m Boone.” Boone finally decides to break the ice once Kieran runs his hand all the way through his hair.

“Hey. I’m Kieran.”

“Are you a student here?” Boone leans against the counter.

“Yeah.” It comes out of Kieran’s mouth without even thinking.

“Well…” Boone licks his lips before moving forward and beginning to kiss Kieran.

Kieran is completely shocked as Boone pushes him against the wall, his tongue sliding against his own. Boone reaches to the door, locking it, before grabbing Kieran’s zipper and pulling it down.

“Wait…” Kieran has never done anything with a guy before and gets nervous quickly. “People will be wanting to come in here.” Boone stops kissing and moves back.

“It’s okay, I’ll be done in just a minute.”

“Um… I don’t know.” Kieran regrets saying it immediately.

“Oh… sure” Boone takes a step back. “Maybe we’ll run into each other another time and we can finish this in a more proper fashion.” Boone looks at the mirror, licks the palm of his hand, and then slides his hand over his hair. “Btw, I’m at the Dicky Dollar house.”

Boone then unlocks the door and walks out of the bathroom. Kieran zip up his pants quickly before looking at the mirror and grabbing the counter.

_Damn! I should’ve gone for it! Stupid Kieran! Fuck I would’ve fucked him til he bled! I would’ve cut the beautiful face and licked the…stop it! Stop it! It’s illegal. Just keep reminding yourself that. Wait! It still could happen. Dicky Dollar house? Interesting…_


	6. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! A series of events leads Kieran and Boone to meet their perfect match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone here is chapter 2! Sorry it took so long I was a little busy, so I made this a long one for having to wait. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know if you want any characters from any show in here and I will try to fit them in.
> 
> I hope you like me adding Andrew Campbell in here. If you do then I will keep him in for a guest starring role.
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe if you like my work.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**CHAPTER 2**

            “Hey man you ready for this party?” Chad shouts as Boone walks out of the bathroom.

            “Yeah… can’t wait.: Boone looks at the mirror at his curly hair dangling over his forehead.

            “What’s wrong man? Where’s the excitement? We’re going to get so laid tonight!” Chad walks over to Boone as he begins slicking his hair back.

            “Well…” Boone begins thinking about Kieran, his hair, his eyes, his lips, and just how sweet and innocent he was before. “It’s nothing, just tired.”

            “Okay dude, but tonight I’m finding you the perfect man to suck you dry tonight.” Boone puts a smile on and gets energized as he and Chad finish getting ready.

 

* * *

 

 

            Kieran stays at the coffee house for another hour, thinking about everything he just messed up. He regrets every little thing he did, especially letting him go. The thought that he could have lost his virginity runs through his mind over and over, but the worst part is that he knows he could’ve lost it to by far the hottest guy he has ever met or seen in his entire life. But after a while Kieran convinces himself that he still can do it, that he can find this guy tonight and have the best night of his life instead of this stupid party.

            Kieran looks up this Dicky Dollars thing and it is easy to find. He reads everything there is to know about the place before he looks up Boone. He doesn’t want to be weird and Facebook friend him so he tries Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr, but they are all private. He then does something he promised himself he never would do… download Grindr. After creating his account, he immediately sees Boone on the top of the list of guys. He clicks on Boone’s profile, which has a picture of him standing with a couple of other hot guys all wearing similar clothes. He has no summary on his profile and only info that Kieran already knows. Then he moves on to the taps, which one should he click on? He ends up debating between the “Friendly” and “Hot” taps. Eventually Kieran is sick of waiting and just clicks the “Hot” button. Kieran then stands up and leaves the coffee place, heading towards the Dicky Dollar house.

 

* * *

 

            “I can’t believe the Dean took away our golf carts! How are we supposed to walk to every party?” Chad is angry and takes his hat off.

            “I know, right? My hair can’t handle this humidity for too long.”

            “Yeah and we can’t have your hair being all fucked up, it’s the star of the show!” Boone smiles at that compliment. “Tomorrow I’m introducing myself to this Dean and making sure she knows what’s at stake here.”

            The two of them arrive at the frat house finally and walk up to a large man.

            “Hey buddy.” Chad says to the guy.

            “Phones.” The man’s deep voice is slightly unsettling to Boone.

            “Why?” Chad is not happy about this.

            “Phones.” That’s all he says before Chad hands him his phone.

            Just as Boone is about to hand his phone over it beeps from a notification, but Chad just pulls Boone into the house and he hands the phone to the man.

            “Ready? I’m about to find you a man!” Chad shouts as they enter the party.

 

 

            Kieran arrives at the Dicky Dollar house later than he meant to be, the sun down and everything a bit dark and gloomy. He rings on the doorbell. No one answers. He stands there ringing the doorbell and knocking on the door over and over, praying that anyone answers. No one answers. He walks away from the door, pulling out his phone. He looks at Grindr to see that there is no response, only making Kieran lose all hope of anything happening.

            So why not go to the party? Kieran thought himself as he turned the corner and followed his navigation to the frat house.

 

* * *

 

            They’ve been at the party for nearly ten minutes and Boone has been talking and dancing with a lot of people he just doesn’t feel like talking and dancing with at the moment. After Chad disappeared after entering the house, Boone finally sees Chad walking his way.

            “Hey man!” Chad is shouting and slightly dancing. “Found you a guy!” Chad then turns to point to a guy ten feet away grabbing a drink.

            The guy is short and muscular. He has a short Bieber haircut and is wearing a jersey.

            “No thanks man!” Boone shouts as quietly as he can so the guy doesn’t hear.

            “What? Why not?”

            “Just not my type!” Boone looks around the room at everyone dancing around them.

            “Fine, but I will find you the perfect man tonight!” Chad begins walking away.

            “No! Chad! You don’t…” He stops as Chad disappears into the crowd of people.

 

* * *

 

            Kieran finally make sit to the party, hands his phone reluctantly to the guy out front and walks in. Kieran is surprised by just how loud it is inside compared to outside. It’s hot and crowded and Kieran makes his through the hordes of people and to a table with drinks. For a second Kieran can swear he sees Justin Bieber, but then quickly realizes it’s just a shorter less hot version of him getting a drink and walking away. Kieran then bumps into someone from behind and almost falls.

            “Sorry man!” He turns around to see the guy standing directly next to Boone in his Grindr photo.

            “Your good.” Kieran scans this man up and down, realizing he is smoking hot, even though he could use some hair.

            “I’m Chad!” He’s yelling louder than he has to be.

            “I’m Kieran!” Though Kieran thinks about what if Chad like shim too, he can’t get Boone out of his head and how if Chad is here then Boone might be too.

            “You’re perfect!” Chad grabs Kieran by the wrist and begins dragging him through a crowd of people.

            “Perfect for what?”

 

* * *

 

            It’s been twenty minutes and Boone finally finds Chad. Chad is coming directly at him with someone following directly behind him.

            “Boone!” Chad is sweating and panting. “Meet your perfect man… Andrew!” Boone looks as a guy walks from behind Chad.

            The guy is very tall, has short brown hair spiked up, is very muscular, and is wearing a grey button down.

            “This is Andrew Campbell! He is a freshman at UCLA and here for the week visiting family!” Chad grabs Boone by the shoulders. “Enjoy!” Chad wanders off and Andrew walks forward.

            “Hey!” Andrew yells trying to be louder than the music.

            “Hey!” Hearing Andrew’s voice along with seeing him makes Boone surprised by how hot he is and how must admit that Chad is correct.

 

* * *

 

            Chad stops walking and Kieran nearly runs into his back. Chad pulls Kieran to his side and in front of a girl.

            “Ruby this is Kieran. Kieran this is Ruby. My work is done.” Chad fades back into the crowd of people and Kieran puts on the fakest smile he has ever had to do before telling the girl he is gay and walking away and leaving the party.


	7. UPDATE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!!

Hey everyone! Sorry that I'm not writing these chapters quicker, but I am currently going through a move, but by around Tuesday I'll be fully moved and will catch up on most of the requests from my other works before I write the next chapter of this story. Please continue leaving comments and suggestions for this story and I will try and input as much as I can. I appreciate your patience. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of An Attempt at Love. The night of the party continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while! I've been busy with my One Shot request work and going back to school. This chapter is a little short, but I may be submitting another chapter very soon...possibly later tonight.
> 
> Please continue leaving comments and letting me know any ideas you may have for the plot or current/new characters.

**Chapter 3**

            “You’re so hot!” Andrew shouts as the two begin kissing.

            “I know.” Boone only whispers as he runs his hands into Andrew’s hair.

            “Wanna head to a room?” Andrew stops kissing and smiles at Boone.

            “Sure.” Boone knows he wants this to happen, but something in him is telling him not to.

            The two quickly head through the party of people and to the stairs. As they head up the stairs Boone looks around at everyone jumping up and down to the music. That’s when he sees Kieran, the only person not dancing, walking through the crowd towards the front door. For a second Boone stops walking when he sees Kieran, his broad shoulders, his sculpted hair, and that beautiful face. But then he looks up the stairs at Andrew’s tall muscular body, especially his tight ass. In a split-second decision, Boone’s body continues moving up the stairs to follow Andrew, knowing he will get laid with him.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Hey Kieran!” Kieran hears shouted from behind him and turns around to see Chad running towards him, pushing people to the side. “Ruby just told me! You’re gay?” He seems surprised.

            “Um… yeah!” Kieran feels odd shouting it.

            “Damn! I would’ve had someone perfect for you… but I already set him up.”

            “You’re good. Thanks anyway.” Kieran begins to turn around.

            “Wait!” Chad grabs Kieran’s arm. “I do know someone, but only if you’re willing to be discreet.”

            “I’m good Chad. You don’t have to keep trying.”

            “I know!” Chad just smiles and leans closer to Kieran. “But I want to. Something tells me I have to.”

            “Fine. Who is it?”

            “It’s a surprise. Come by the Dicky Dollar House at noon tomorrow and wear something a little nicer.”

            “Okay.” Kieran turns around walks to the door, leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Oh god.” Andrew moans as he lays on top of Boone, their bodies rubbing against each other’s.

            Andrew begins kissing Boone’s neck, slowly making his way down his body. Boone begins unbuttoning his shirt. As Andrew begins kissing Boone’s abs, Boone digs his fingers into Andrew’s hair, softer than he expected. Boone gets excited as Andrew whips his belt off and pulls his pants down, his hard penis popping into Andrew’s face.

            “Have you done this before?” Boone takes between dep breaths as Andrew’s mouth gets closer to his penis.

            “Nope.” Andrew moves in and takes his penis whole.

            Boone stops breathing for a moment as the pleasure runs through his body. He moves his hands to his own hair, running his fingers slowly through until they get to the back. He keeps his arms back as Andrew continues.

            “Oh…” Boone stops himself as he feels himself about to say Kieran.

            Boone freaks out and pulls Andrew’s head up, rolling off the bed and onto his feet.

            “What’s wrong?” Andrew stands up. “Was that not…” Boone just pulls his pants up and runs out of the room before Andrew finishes speaking.

            Boone runs down the stairs and to the front door. He looks around as he finishes buttoning his pants.

            “Hey…” Boone looks tot eh guy collecting phones. “Did a guy with big brown hair just leave?”

            “A few minutes ago.” Boone is saddened and then shocked as someone touches his shoulder, turning him around.

            “Hey man! What’s going on?” It’s Andrew, looking confused and disappointed.

            “Sorry… I was thinking maybe we head to my place for this instead?” Boone doesn’t want to not be with Andrew, but he also just doesn’t know what he wants.

            “Sure! That sounds great!” Andrew is excited.

            Boone lets Chad know he’s leaving with Andrew and then they leave, headed towards the Dicky Dollar House.


	9. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of An Attempt at Love. It's the day after the party and both Kieran and Boone are about to go down a spiral of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I didn't expect to have this next chapter THIS soon, but I just got really into it and couldn't stop. Remember to comment on what you are thinking about what I have already written and what you may want me to still write. The more comments I get the quicker the next chapter will come out.
> 
> ENJOY!

**Chapter 4**

            When Boone and Andrew arrived at his room, they were expecting to have some sex and parts ways, but then they began talking. They kept talking and talking, not realizing as time passed them by and the sun rose.

            “Really? I love Gaga! I wish I could see her in concert!” Andrew and Boone both laugh.

            “Wow!” Boone says as he looks at his watch. “It’s already eleven in the morning.”

            “Yeah… I guess time flies by when you’re with someone so fun.”

            “Thanks.” Boone doesn’t even feel tired, but actually feels better than whenever he just hooks up with a guy. “I think this is exactly what I needed.”

            “Good. I’m free to talk whenever you want.”

            “Thanks. By the way… when do you have to go back to school?”

            “Tomorrow…” The mood drops drastically.

            “Well I would love to see you once more before you leave.”

            “Is that your sly way of telling me you want me to leave now?”

            “Oh! No! Well yes, but I don’t want you to leave, it’s just I have plans with Chad to go golfing a little later.”

            “I understand. Maybe we can have dinner tonight?” Andrew can barely breathe as that question lingers through the room.

            “Sure.” They both sit their awkwardly for a second before they move forward in sync and kiss. “But I can’t let you leave without breakfast.” Boone jumps off the bed.

            “Sure.” He begins moving.

            “No. Breakfast in bed.” Andrew just smiles. “Lucky Charms, Froot Loops, or granola bar?”

            “Surprise me.” Boone heads out the room.

 

* * *

 

 

            Kieran is nervous as hell. He woke up at eight, went through all his clothes and found nothing he felt was worthy of his first gay date. He went to the closest store and spent over $200 buying clothes he could imagine Chad and his friends wearing; a dark green polo, flamingo chinos, a green and black polka dot belt, and loafers.

            It’s now almost 11:30, meaning he should leave very soon, and he is starring at himself in the mirror. Something about how he looks feels more fake then pretending he’s straight. He takes off the clothes and decides to wear his normal clothes; a dark purple long sleeve with a dark brown leather jacket, jeans, and sneakers.

            He hops into the car and heads to the Dicky Dollar house.

 

* * *

 

 

            “I’ve never thought about a Froot Loop and Lucky Charm combo, it’s pretty amazing.” Andrew laughs.

            “Thanks. It’s a dish I make for a few deserving souls.” They both laugh before Boone grabs his phone. “Damn! I have dozens of notifications. I haven’t looked away from my phone this long since before I had a phone.”

            “Who needs a phone when you have me?”

            “Nope. I still need my phone.” They laugh once more before Boone gets off the bed, grabbing the bowl from Andrew. “It’s noon, you should probably get going. I need to get ready, if Chad ever comes back.” The two walk out of his room and down the stairs when the doorbell rings. “Can you get that? It’s probably just Chad. He loses his keys at every party.” Boone tells Andrew before walking to the kitchen with the bowls.

            “Hey buddy.” Chad says to Boone as he enters the kitchen. “How was the bow chicka wow wow?” Boone just places the bowls in the sink.

            “Why are you down here?”

            “Because of the bow chicka wow wow of course.”

            “Nothing happened last night with Andrew.”

            “Really?” Chad doesn’t seem to believe.

            “Really, we just sat and talked all night… it was fun.” Chad just smiles as he stands up. “Who’s at the door if it isn’t you?”

            “Oh! This guy I met at the party. I am setting him up.”

            “Oh? With a girl from Kappa?” They walk out of the kitchen.

            “No.” Chad just smiles as they walk to the door.

 

* * *

 

 

            When Kieran rings the doorbell, he is freaking out, hoping that by some chance the guy Chad is setting him up with is Boone. When the door opens, Kieran is surprised by a tall glass of water. Kieran is too busy starring at him to hear what he is saying.

            “What?” Kieran says as he looks up to the guy’s face.

            “What do you need?”

            “Oh yeah! I’m looking for Chad.”

            “Oh I don’t think he’s here.” Just then the guy turns and opens the door just enough that I can see Chad walking up.

            “Hey Chad!” the tall guy says before walking towards him.

            Just then Kieran can see Boone walking next to Chad. Next he knows the guy answering the door walks up to Boone and kisses him on the lips. Kieran snaps out of it as Chad begins speaking.

            “Not what I meant about the clothes, but it will do.” Chad grabs keys from his pocket. “Ready?” Kieran just nods. “Hey Boone! Kieran this is my best friend Boone and his…” He looks at Andrew. “Andrew. “

            “Nice to meet you.” Andrew says.

            “Same.” Boone says.

            “Nice to meet you too.”

            “Well I’m going to drop Kieran off at his secret date then I’ll meet you at the greens.”

            “Sounds good.” Boone whispers out before Kieran and Chad walk out of the door, the door closing behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

When Boone walks up to the door and sees Kieran he is befuddled in every sense of the word. When Andrew walks up to him and kisses him, he doesn’t move or even breath. He stares right into Kieran’s eyes, the two looking so hard it seems they are trying to communicate telepathically. He is mesmerized by the tight-fitting shirt Kieran is wearing, the snug leather jacket shaping his chest, and his hair as perfect as it is every time he sees him. Boone snaps out of it when he hears Chad say his name followed by Andrew’s.

“Same.” Boone barely manages to say a word.

“Well I’m going to drop Kieran off at his secret date then I’ll meet you at the greens.”

            “Sounds good.” Boone whispers out before Kieran and Chad walk out of the door, the door closing behind them.

            Andrew turns to Boone, facing him. Andrew grabs Boone’s head, tilting it up. As Andrew begins kissing him he snaps completely back to normal, kissing Andrew back.

            “Bye Boone. Text me later with the details for tonight.” Andrew walks to the door.

            “I will. Bye.” Boone runs up the stairs as Andrew closes the door.

            He runs to the room, locks the door and jumps onto his bed. He whips his belt off and opens his pants. Boone grabs his fully erect penis and closes his eyes. With his eyes closed, Boone pictures Kieran as he begins to jerk off. The more he begins jerking off he begins seeing Andrew. Then he sees Kieran. Quickly he begins to see both of them. Seconds later he shoots out cum.

            “Oh shit!” Boone whispers to himself.


	10. NEWS!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEWS!!!

Hey everyone! I hope you like the two recent chapters I put out today, but as of minutes ago I put up a new work... Underage One Shot Requests. Please look at it and see if you would like to submit a request. Thanks for the support on my other pieces, especially this one, and continue commenting and leaving suggestions for future chapters of this work.


	11. NEW WORK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW WORK

Hey everyone! NEW WORK HERE! I have just put out a new work similar to my An Attempt at Love piece that will be a multi chapter story following a sugar daddy relationship. Please go take a look at it and vote for which guys you want to be in the story. Thanks for everyone who follows my work and I hope to continue writing pieces that you guys want and enjoy. THANKS!

FYI... I will be writing a new chapter for this piece within the next week, hopefully, so please leave any comments of something you want to see so I can try to put it in.


	12. SORRY!!! NEWS!!!!

Hey everyone!! I'm so sorry it has been so long since I have posted anything, but have been ridiculously busy with school the past couple of months!!!

I am officially closing down all my works on archiveofourown for now... BUT I have started a tumblr account ( @andrew2luv ) where I do accept requests for imagines and one shots, just take a look at my request info page.

Again... I am so sorry but Tumblr is slightly easier for me to use and I will be writing less often, but feel free to take a look and make a request!!!


End file.
